sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kandice Port (Sailor Europa)
"In the name of the Moon Europa, you wil perish" -Sailor Europa Kandice Port '''(コリ・ヒメ Kouri Hime) is the 2nd Sailor Scout. Kandice is a reincarnation of the Princess of Europa and the civilian identity of '''Sailor Europa. Kandice is an expert at Painting, Drawing, Singing, and Dancing. Her power is the element of water. (She has Ice Powers) Previous Life 1,000 years ago Kandice was the Princess of Europa, a body guard of Chibiusa, Wife of the Prince of Eris, and Mother of Princess Daphne, and she was a Warrior. Than war was fought upon the Negaverse and the Moon Kingdom. While, Princess Europa was trying to protect Daphne from Queen Beryl and from the Negaverse. Than, one of Queen Beryl's henchmen kidnapped Princess Europa and took her to the Negaverse. When she trying to get away she got brainwashed by Queen Beryl making her think that she was her servant and apart of the Negaverse. But, when someone from the Moon Kingdom killed Princess Europa. Than, Queen Serenity used the Silver Imperium Crystal to seal the Negaverse away and put Princess Europa into Kandice Port. Rebirth Reborn on Earth, Kandice lived with her mother and father and developed a perchance for Drawing, Singing, and Dancing. She first started school in Kindergarten and made a friend named Fredrick. Than, all of the sudden she started having dreams about her past life when she was Princess Europa, she kept having this dream everyday. Her parents told her that it was just a dream, nothing more, her friends told her the same thing, but Kandice didn't believe that it was just a dream. When, she was in the 6th Grade she got homeschooled. Becoming Sailor Europa When she was 16 some monsters from the Megamoon came and tried to brainwash Kandice to get on there side, than Sailor V and Artemis came to save the day. Than, Kandice was confused and she didn't know who that was, than she remembered that it was Sailor V and her sidekick Cat Artemis. Kandice was glad that she was saved and she thought that Sailor V wasn't real. While, Kandice kept rooting and cheering Sailor V on Sailor V was losing badly, she could barely move or do any more attacks. Artemis was panicking, than all the sudden Artemis recognized Kandice and she looked alot like Princess Europa. And he told her "Hey, Kandice say Europa Prism Activate,"but Kandice was very, very confused and said "What??' If you wanna save Sailor V than say it. Than, Kandice said it and transformed into Sailor Europa and all the sudden she remembered everything and knew what the dream was about. She than used her Ice Powers to save Sailor V and they became friends and everything was good. They, fought Nega Monsters together until Mina moved to London, England, but everything was good between the two. Future A Normal Civillian in the Moon Kingdom Powers and Abilities and Attacks Europa Ice Poison: '''She can use this attack to poison the enemy with Ice '''Cosmic Ice Explosion: '''She can use this attack to Explode the Enemy to Peices These are her Finishing Attack Moves Zykieranportis102 (talk) 22:54, December 4, 2016 (UTC) name = Kandice Port |image = '''Biographical Information |alias = Andrea DeCoto